


Run to Love

by cap_and_cyborg



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_and_cyborg/pseuds/cap_and_cyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apart for two years, four months, and seventeen days because of different tours, Steve and Bucky are finally reunited.  Steve has a surprise for Bucky that he wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a run-jump-hug scenario and then it spawned into this fluff fest.

Two years.  Two years of Skype videos and phone calls and missing and aching and waiting, waiting, waiting.  And finally, they would be face to face again, no computer screens between them.

Both Steve and Bucky had been given different tours, one after another, so they hadn’t been able to actually see each other in two years, four months, and seventeen days.  Bucky had been finishing one of  his advanced trainings when Steve had left, then had been shipped out before Steve got back.

But today.  Today they would finally be able to touch for the first time in two years.

Bucky had been fidgeting in his seat the whole flight, getting well meaning jibes from the other men around him.  They knew how much seeing Steve meant to Bucky, though, and stayed seated so that Bucky could rush out of the plane as soon as they were allowed to unbuckle.  

Steve had said that he would do his best to be at Bucky’s gate when he arrived.  Bucky was pretty sure that there would be no way that Steve would be late.

He was right.

Steve was pacing back and forth behind the tiny, insignificant barrier.  As soon as Bucky saw him, he took off running and yelled, “Steve!”

The look on Steve’s face when he turned and saw Bucky rushing towards him made Bucky wish that he had a camera.

Bucky vaulted over the barrier, dropped his pack to the ground, and threw himself at his boyfriend.  Steve caught him easily and for a long moment, they just held each other.  Bucky heard the other men that had been on the plane with him clap and whistle behind him, but all he could focus on was Steve’s breathing, his heartbeat, the feel of his arms around him.

Steve was here.

They pulled away from each other just enough to be able to look at their faces.  

“Holy shit,” Bucky whispered, awed.

Steve tilted his head in confusion.  “What, Buck?”

“You’re so goddamn beautiful, Steve Rogers,” Bucky murmured, staring into Steve’s eyes.

Ducking in his chin, Steve touched his forehead to Bucky’s.  “Yeah, well, so are you, jerk.”

“Not even five minutes of us being together again and you’re already calling me names,” Bucky complained, then smirked and added, “Punk.”

“C’mon,” Steve said, breaking their embrace and grabbing Bucky’s hand instead.  “Let’s go home.”

Bucky stooped to grab his discarded pack and followed Steve out of the airport.  Sam pulled up and they climbed in.  Both in the back seat.  Still holding hands.

They ignored the smirk they got in the rear view mirror.

All of them talked on the way to Steve and Bucky’s apartment, but if someone asked Bucky what was said later, he wouldn’t be able to tell them.  He would be able to discuss how Steve’s hair was shorter than the last time he had been this close to him, that he seemed to be tired from the long flight, and that he was there, right there, and Bucky had his hand in Steve’s.

Everything else was meaningless, really.

Sam dropped them off at the building, reminding them that Natasha was throwing a welcome back party the next day for them before he drove off.

“I cleaned up a bit for you too, made sure you had food and stuff you might need,” Sam said, giving Steve especially a look at that.

Steve nodded solemnly, then replied, “Thanks, Sam.  We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Sure thing.”

They walked up the stairs together, foregoing the elevator so that they could walk next to one another and swing their still clasped hands gently between them.

When they got to the apartment, Steve unlocked the door and lead them in.  Bucky dropped Steve’s hand as they crossed the threshold as well as his bag and then had Steve against the wall and was kissing him.

Steve let out a slightly surprised sound and then joined in the kissing with enthusiasm.  He too dropped his bag so that he had both hands to touch and grasp Bucky with, depending on how deep the kiss was at the time.

“I missed you,” he whispered at one point, pulling Bucky’s body as tight as he could towards him as they breathed in the other’s air.

Bucky smiled before resting one more soft kiss on Steve’s lips and pulling away.

“I missed you too, Stevie.  Everyday.”

Steve grinned back at Bucky then pushed away from the wall to put his bag in their room.  Bucky did the same, but stayed in there longer than Steve did to familiarize himself with the space again.  On the night table, there was a small supply of toiletries that Sam must have left including bubble bath, lube, and condoms.  Snorting, Bucky grabbed the condoms and lube and walked out to the kitchen where Steve was.

“Look what Sam left us.  It’s like he’s trying to tell us something…” Bucky purred, ruining the effort a little by wiggling his eyebrows.

Steve huffed out a laugh.  “That’s, um, that’s not the only thing that Sam left for us,” he stuttered.

And then he got down on one knee.

From the his pocket, Steve drew out a small box that he flipped open.  A ring was perched in it, silver and there seemed to be something etched in it, but Bucky couldn’t make it out because his brain had stopped working.

“James Buchanan Barnes, you have been my best friend since before I can really remember.  We’ve been through fights and sicknesses and wars together, but now I want to do it with you as my husband.  I love you and I will love you til the end of the line.  Bucky, will you marry me?” Steve asked, raising the ring higher as if to emphasize his point.  The point that there was a ring, because Steve was proposing, Steve wanted to marry him.

“Oh my god,” Bucky finally said, unfreezing from the shock.  “I can’t believe this.  When we tell this story to our grandkids, we’re leaving out the fact that Grandpa Bucky was holding lube and condoms.”

A small smile started on Steve’s face.  “So… is that a yes?”

Throwing his hands up in the air, lube and condoms and all, Bucky exclaimed, “Of course it’s a fucking yes, you idiot!  Honestly, I know we share stupidity between us but you obviously got the -”

The rest of the sentence was drowned out but Steve’s whoop as he sprang to his feet and scooped Bucky up, spinning him around the kitchen and laughing until he cried.  Then suddenly they were both crying after Steve put Bucky down because Steve was putting the ring on Bucky’s finger. He stared at the ring through his tears, not even trying to wipe them away because they were the kind of tears that came because he was so uncontrollably happy that he didn’t want them to stop.  It was the perfect size and he realized that the etching was an engraving of the words Til the End of the Line, their promise to each other from forever ago.

Maybe, just maybe, that would be enough time for him to show Steven Grant Rogers just how much Bucky loved him.

 


End file.
